


Licking Wounds

by antivanelf (macabreromansu)



Series: Furs & Skins [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Shapeshifting, Skinchanger AU, wolf!Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/antivanelf
Summary: Short bit from the Skinchanger AU. Fenris is on the run after being found out at a settlement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still can’t draw, what with my shoulder being on fire for the past day and a half and looks like this is still going to be the case today as well, so here’s a short bit from a Skinchanger AU where Fenris manages to escape with his skin intact. [Based on this picture.](http://vonuberwald.tumblr.com/post/156530100343/vonuberwald-winter-wolf-where-fenris-is-a-wolf)

He’d made it as far as the treeline before his foreleg had given up on him, so he’d limped the rest of the way to the stream he knew was close by. It had cost him too much to linger in that village and he swore internally at himself the entire time it took to shift back, ( _agonising in the cold, wounds screaming in protest as they were stretched and reformed, skin prickling, tattoos burning in the frigid ai_ r), clean the deep gash on his arm running almost entirely from wrist to elbow and shift back into wolf form, pulling the comforting tatters of his skin back around himself.

He wouldn’t be able to survive out here in anything other than this form, but running on four limbs whilst injured was less than ideal and every step, every bound was agony, but he just needed to put as much distance between himself and that last settlement as possible. It was only by some miracle, they had no hunting dogs, or at least had had no time to assemble a proper party to come after him before he made it into the woods.

It had been just after sundown when he’d been eating in the kitchen of the small inn he’d been working at to pay for room and board for a few nights before moving on, but he’d started noticing their stares more often, the jerky, nervous movements of the innkeeper and her wife. As soon as he’d had the opportunity, he’d gone back to his room, intending to pack and leave as soon as everyone was too busy to notice, only to find the innkeeper in the nook he used to sleep in. She’d been holding his skin, looking at it so intently that she hadn’t notice him walk in at first. But Fenris had panicked, his instincts flaring up so suddenly he hadn’t even had time to think about pushing them back. The only thing he remembered after that, was the widening of brown eyes, the guttural growl from his own throat and the hot, _boiling_ , sensation of the blood in his mouth. 

When he’d come to himself again, he was already shifted and running, nothing with him except for the skin on his back. He’d left without even thinking of taking the small, sad parcel of belongings, no money or anything to trade. He huffed as he slowed, finally, the ache in his leg too great to resist doing anything else, and looked up at the sky through the trees to gauge his position from the stars.

It looked like he’d come a lot further south, which was good, but he was still in the woods and needed to find somewhere, an abandon animal lair, anywhere sheltered and dry to settle in for the night. Then he would try and get out onto somewhere close to a road and follow that, see if he couldn’t find another settlement, somewhere bigger, and steal some clothes to continue on his journey with. 

After another hour or so of searching, he finally came upon what smelled like an abandoned badger sett, just about big enough for him with a bit of hurried renovation. He curled up, exhausted, drifting off to slip as he absently licked his foreleg. 

Tomorrow, he’d start all over again.


End file.
